1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in speed differential devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a speed differential device wherein exceedingly great ratios of speed differential between input and output speeds may be achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many instances wherein it is desirable to utilize the power output of a motor, or the like, having a great or high speed of rotation, but the high rate of speed of rotation is a disadvantage for the work operation to be performed. For example, in the operation of a shaping machine, lathe, or the like, it may be desirable to turn the work piece at a relatively slow rate of speed for facilitating the work operation thereon, but the power output of a high speed power source is required for the operation. As a result, many gear trains, speed reducers, speed differential devices, or the like, have been developed for being interposed between the high speed power source and the work piece. Examples of such devices are shown in the Hanser U.S. Pat. No. 367,293, issued July 26, 1887 and entitled "Driving Gear for Bicycles;" Stillman, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 456,387, issued July 21, 1891, and entitled "Bicycle;" Kaestner U.S. Pat. No. 479,189, issued July 19, 1892, and entitled "Brewer's Mashing Machine;" Nasvytis et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,727, issued April 2, 1968, and entitled "Transversely Oriented Reduction Drive;" and the Barish U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,248, issued Mar. 18, 1975, and entitled "Two-Power-Path Bevel Gearing For High Loads and High Speeds." All of these references disclosed speed alteration devices for either increasing or decreasing the speed of an initial source, but none is particularly designed for achieving a rotational speed differential of approximately 1:10,000 in an econmical feasible or practical manner.
Other patents relating to speed differential devices are: Cloyd U.S. Pat. No. 269,264, issued Dec. 19, 1882, and entitled "Boring Machine;" Morris et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,092, issued Oct. 15, 1963 and entitled "Motor Driven Jumping Ropes Rotatable in Opposite Directions;" Chow U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,029, issued Aug. 26, 1969 and entitled "Omnidirectional Power Transmission Device;" Bauhaus et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,774, issued May 30, 1972, and entitled "Driving Assembly;" Millder U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,481, issued Sept. 1, 1981, and entitled "Power Transfer Device;" Hopkins U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,047, issued Sept. 15, 1981, and entitled "Differential Gear Positioning Means;" and Mercer U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,654, issued Oct. 27, 1981, and entitled "Adjustable Angled Socket Wrench Extension." These references relate generally to speed differential devices, but here again, there is no teaching of a device wherein the speed differential ratio of approximately 1:10,000 may be attained in any practical manner.